Instruments for the coagulation of biological tissue between two branches of a tool comprising at least one movable branch are known from the state of the art. For this purpose, EP 2 554 132 shows an instrument, the branches of which in each case comprise an electrode support and a thin plate-shaped electrode. The electrode support can consist of a massive metal part or of a plastic-coated metal part. The electrode is connected to the electrode support via a plurality of point-like welded connections. On the one hand, a reliable mechanical connection and, on the other hand, only a small heat transfer between the electrode and the electrode support is to be attained with this. Even though the seams have only a small diameter, they also have only a small length (expansion in heat flow direction), which limits their effect as heat barrier.
On the one hand, a mechanically stable and electrically reliable connection must be created between the electrode plate and the electrode support. On the other hand, the heat transfer is to be minimized.